Race to the End
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Smutty one-shot for the last day of Smut Weekend Part Deux. Sybil and Tom get extremely active and well... you'll see.


**Race to the End**

"Tom…" Sybil said breathless as she pulled her lips away from Tom's to snatch some much needed air. He planted his lips back on hers almost immediately and cupped her right breast through the fabric of her shirt and bra, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, making it as hard as he could. Sybil tangled her tongue with Tom's, sharing the space of their mouths. One of Sybil's hands was on the back of Tom's neck, whilst the other rubbed at his cock through his jeans. He moaned loudly into Sybil's mouth as she squeezed his ever-growing bulge.

"Feck, Syb," he mumbled. Sybil crossed her arms over her torso and pulled her shirt over her head. She reached back to undo the clasp of her bra, her lips once again connected with Tom's, and he yanked the straps down her arms, making the fabric fall to the floor, releasing her breasts from their cage. Tom's hands immediately covered the soft skin, her nipples perfectly centred and already hard. Sybil groaned as Tom ground his hips against her. They fell together onto the bed, Sybil on her back and Tom hovering over her, their mouths parting from the sudden drop. Sybil breathed shallowly, her breasts moving quickly in time with her lungs. Tom took the chance to take in the sight of her milky flesh and caressed the soft skin of the underside of her left breast. He stared down at her chest before moving up her body to kiss her deeply once more. As he settled into Sybil's lips, his arousal rubbed against the top of her thigh, causing her to moan deeply in her throat with anticipation. She began to fumble clumsily at the buttons of Tom's shirt as their lips stayed locked, their tongues entwined, sharing the taste of each other. Tom's lips worked against Sybil's, unruly and disorderly. Sybil finally finished unfastening the last of the buttons down the front of Tom's shirt and he pulled his arms back to shrug it off, leaving it discarded on the bed beside the two of them. Sybil put her arms around Tom's torso and scraped her nails along the tough skin of his back as he continued to caress her breasts. She moaned as her tongue played with Tom's and felt her centre soaking through her underwear.

"Tom…" she pleaded, trying to fill her lungs with air once again. He shifted down her body and without hesitation slipped his fingers under the waistband of her skirt and knickers, pulling them down her legs as she lifted her hips off the bed. Sybil kicked the garments off her ankles and immediately spread her legs and brought her hand down to her core, raggedly moving her fingers in a rushed action over her sensitive nub. She trembled as she felt Tom's breath at her entrance and began to pant as she felt his tongue wantonly flicking her wetness, lapping at the juices. She thrust her hips up towards him, wanting him in her even more. He took the hint and delved his tongue into her core, ensuring her lips were parted and her own fingers were still playing with herself. Sybil bit back a moan, but, as hard as she tried, couldn't keep back her shouts. "TOM! OH, Tom! Oh, YES!" she hollered into the small, dark room, clenching her fists against the bed sheets as she took her hand away from her centre. Tom's fingers replaced hers to continue to stimulate her. He pulled his head away from her as she was still breathing quickly, covered in a sheen of glimmering sweat. He kissed the centre of her belly, tasting the saltiness on his lips and knelt to undo his jeans and pull them down with his boxers, freeing his length. Sybil bit her lip when she caught sight of it, almost completely forgetting the disappointment she'd felt when his tongue had moved away from her wetness. She sprung forward immediately and wrapped her fingers around his solid member. With her legs still spread, she sat and moved her hand gently up and down the length she wished would get inside of her. She started slowly and gently, intending to drag the process out, but she lost patience and soon was moving hard and fast, making Tom fling his head back at the sensation and close his eyes tightly.

"Feck, Syb. Jesus fecking Christ, SYB!" She slowed the action of her wrist and leant back on the bed, finally letting go of him altogether. With barely any hesitation, Tom brought himself on top of her once again and positioned his shaft near Sybil's entrance. He rubbed the tip slowly up and down Sybil's soaked slit, making her whimper, as each time she thought he would enter her, he moved back up her folds, drawing out the process and making Sybil beg him. "PLEASE, TOM! PLEASE! Stop teasing!" Tom obliged and slid himself into her and she moaned at the sensation. She reached her hand down and resumed the stimulating movements against her sensitivity. Tom settled his arms on either side of Sybil's torso and began to thrust his hips, pushing himself as deep into her as possible. "OH!" Sybil groaned, arching her back as he jolted into her. Where Sybil and Tom's lovemaking sessions were usually rhythmic and flowing, this time was nothing of the sort. Tom's hips crashed against Sybil's with very little pattern, as waves against a barrier of rocks, with Sybil's hips thrusting upwards at random intervals to meet his halfway. Tom grunted as Sybil moaned and they both bit back screams of pleasure. Sybil's head buried itself in the pillow as Tom's arms began to weaken as he approached his climax. He felt Sybil's walls close around him in a disjointed manner with seemingly no consistent pattern at all. Her eyes closed tightly as her face contorted in pleasure. Tom spewed his seed inside of her, not bothering to move out before his release. The feeling that had been building in the pit of his stomach exploded all at once as he let go. The final shockwaves of pleasure shattered through Sybil's body and left her lying limp and breathless on the bed as Tom pulled out of her and lay beside her on the bed, leaving her to feel curiously fulfilled, yet now empty. Tom's breathing didn't match Sybil's and it seemed that there was no chance that it would any time soon, as they both breathed shallowly and frantically. "Wow," Sybil murmured.

"Feck me," Tom husked in a low whisper, barely able to catch his breath.

"Not just yet. Let me recover first," she rasped back. They lay together and laughed as much as was possible when one was already grappling for breath. Neither of them had had sex quite as wild as that in months and they were out of practise. Neither of them knew how to behave after intercourse like that, but neither one of them could stop smiling up at the ceiling as they tried to recover from such rigorous physical activity.

* * *

><p><em>This is probably the last smut you'll be getting from me for a while. I'm super not confident with smut. But, I hope I've made a good contribution to smut weekend part deux, and please leave a review if you liked it.<em>


End file.
